As such cigarette boxes, so-called hinged-lid packages are widely used. A hinged-lid package has a box body and a lid for opening and closing the box body, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H05-213340, for example, and an inner pack is contained in the box body.
This form of package has long been familiar to ordinary people including smokers. Accordingly, such packages have no newness in their manner of being opened and closed and have little visual appeal for users to arouse their interest.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a cigarette box which is so novel in its manner of being opened and closed as to induce users to buy, and a blank for the cigarette box.